Precious Times
by Yami Kero
Summary: This poem is adding bits and elements from the first and second seasons while mentioning some bits from the Santa Sangre three part manga regarding the incident in which Nanoha was badly injured.  This is told from Nanoha's POV. NanoFate pair. Yuri.


Precious Times:

Before I met you, I was just an ordinary young girl who was living happily with my family and friends

And then…by chance I happen to stumble across a ferret and eventually learned magic

Over time, I began to be informed of the situation that led me to being a magus

Until I crossed paths with you.

At first glance, I was curious as to who you were and why you were here

Your eyes seemed to show sadness in them

As if you were longing for something.

As we fought and tried to get ahead in an attempt to obtain the Jewel Seeds

At some point I had to lend a hand in helping you with one particular Jewel Seed

I told you that I wanted to be friends and not fight

Eventually, we each bet on the amount of Jewel Seeds we had and fought, trying to outdo the other

I eventually won the fight, but not before trying to help you

I was worried about your condition and hoped you would be alright

You tried to reassure me that there was nothing wrong

Except you were hit hard by the real truth of your being here.

The shock and disbelief that I had upon learning it was unparalleled from what you felt.

I tried to extend my hand to you as the place began to fall apart, yet you almost were hesitant to do so

I wanted to talk more with you, but I was afraid that I wouldn't get the chance to.

Eventually I was glad that I was able to head back home to see my friends and family again

But my thoughts drifted to you, with the beautiful red eyes

By the time we got to talk to each other, you asked how we could become friends

I told you the answer was simple, and I told you my name

When you held me I almost didn't want to let go

Yet…at the same time I was sad to see you leave

However, I knew we would eventually meet again.

Overtime, we eventually sent video mail to each other and became best friends almost instantly

However, another incident eventually occurred and we face new foes

We eventually got stronger and made a new friend

Until we learned the reason for our foes existence

When we faced against the Book of Darkness, we tried our best to have it listen to reason

Eventually we put aside our differences with our foes and went against the real threat

We won the battle but our friend had to face a hard time letting go of another friend.

Its funny how time flies by so fast

You told me of your plans of becoming an Enforcer while I took the path of Instructor

Eventually we had to explain things to our friends while Lindy had to explain the situation to my family

And Hayate decided to continue being a magus.

By the time we moved to Mid-Childa, you promised me that we would live together

Yet as we worked hard toward our goals, I didn't realize the event that would have almost ended me

You were studying hard for your exam while I was talking to you, yet received an urgent mission and left.

It was supposed to be an easy one

It was just a reconnaissance mission, yet I acted in such a hurry

Not realizing that my body was getting heavy from overexertion

Until I was attacked from behind.

My senses grew faint as Vita called out my name, until I eventually blacked out.

Half a month had passed since the incident and somehow…by a miracle, I was able to pull through

I was still asleep for quite a bit until I heard you crying, calling out my name

I was almost devastated when I heard that I might not be able to fly any longer due to my injuries

Despite the difficulties I faced, I went through rehabilitation

I eventually thought about what Hayate went through

Almost losing all confidence in myself.

Until that one early morning when you came in your Barrier Jacket

Carrying me the same way I held you years before during the Jewel Seed incident

Up towards the morning sky we went until I could see the sun shining over the sky

You eventually reminded me of all the important things that I began to forget.

By the time I was released from the hospital, I was glad to see all our friends greet me

Yet what got me overjoyed was when I realized that we would be living together

As we stood beneath the sky, you held your hand in mine and kissed before taking flight

I'll never forget our precious times together

Because…I love you, Fate-chan.


End file.
